Fujigami
Fujigami is a het ship between Chika Fujiwara and Yu Ishigami from the Kaguya-Sama: Love Is War fandom. Canon Chika Fujiwara and Yu Ishigami are fellow Student Council members. Much like almost everyone else, Chika doesn't view Ishigami highly. Meanwhile, Ishigami is usually the only person able to read through Fujiwara's actions and intentions, much to her annoyance. In Episode 6, Yu wants to compliment Chika's new perfume, only to make it come across creepy. Chika calls him out on this, resulting in the boy losing his will to live. In Episode 7, when the girls overhear Ishigami talking about their breasts, Chika forms a bat out of a newspaper and hits him in the head repeatidly. This, along with Kaguya's scary response, causes him to leave to write his own will. In Episode 9, when Chika is caught attemping to cheat in a game and is later caught cheating by Miyuki Shirogane, Ishigami calls her out on this, resulting in the girl losing her will to live this time. When she's leaving, saying she wants to die, Ishigami responds with an uninterested "But please don't die on us.", which he himself had already heard at least twice. In Episode 10, when the Student Council discusses the plans for their summer holiday trip, Fujiwara keeps rejecting ideas due to her multiple other trips planned. As a result, Ishigami points out that Chika can go on her trips while the remaining Student Council members will go on a trip without her, which greatly upsets her. In response, Chika starts insulting Ishigami and hopes he'd burn his tongue on a takoyaki. This causes the boy to lose his will to live once more, until Shirogane and Kaguya tell him that he was in the right this time. In Chapter 140, Chika invites Yu to her Christmas party for the Student Council at her house. Being aware of his unpopularity, she says that he should thank her as thanks to her he finally won't have to spend the Christmas break alone. However, Ishigami says that he's been invited by Tsubame, along with Miko Iino. At first, Fujiwara laughs, until Iino confirms that it's true, which shocks the former. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the two being the other main characters duo (excluding Ai Hayasaka and later Miko Iino) next to the two protagonists. Their contrasting personalities, with Yu being calm, introverted, and reserved; and Chika being a very lively, extraverted person also endeared fans to them. So did their own "game" where they make each other lose the will to live. The ship is currently the most popular ship for both characters among the fans who have only watched the anime adaptation. It's also the second most popular ship for Yu Ishigami among the fans who have read the manga, as can be seen on voting polls like this. Considering Yu Ishigami is shipped with almost entire cast, this can be seen as impressive. Its main rival ships are Ishiino and Ishibame, both of which actually got some ship tease. The rival ships currently remain unknown for the fans who have only watched the anime adaptation, though, and the main rival ship for them is one with Ishigami and Hayasaka. On one of the promotional art pictures, Fujiwara made a chocolate version of Ishigami. Fandom TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *They appear together on the cover for Volume 10, along with the other main characters. Videos Chika makes Ishigami lose his will to live Hit The Brakes Ishigami! -- Kaguya Sama love is war Ishigami makes Chika lose her will to live Ishigami and Chika's Battle Continues